Star
Star Emerson Background Not much is known about Star; one can speculate she was a runaway that eventually met, and fell in with, the last Boys. A common belief is that David recruited Laddie when she wanted out, as a ploy to keep her in the gang. Fans speculate that she was David's former girlfriend before Michael, despite David showing little interest in her thoughout the film, sleeping away from Star and ignoring her presence; the only scene in which they interact is when David exercises power over her choices; it implies posessiveness as opposed to a sensual or romantic subtext. The Lost Boys Star is the mysterious girl that catches Michael's eye on the boardwalk. (It is argurable that Star was "bait" to lure Michael.) Over the course of the film, it becomes clear that Star is trapped in the dark world of the Lost Boys, and longs for escape along with Laddie, her junior companian. She offers solace to Michael in his confusion about being a half vampire, and they wind up sleeping together. They fall in love thoughout the course of the film; coming together finally when the curse is lifted and Star, Michael and Laddie are cured. Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs In the comic, it was confirmed by Edgar Frog that Star and Michael were killed in a car accident. This could have been a fabrication on Edgar's part as he was threatened by a vampire at this point; and fans claim that they aren't dead, just in hiding or vampires themselves, as Sam is confirmed as being a vampire (or half, or at least involved with vampires, if one observes the multiple alternative endings.) Though the two siblings in the sequel lost their parents though a car accident, fans argue that they are cousins of Star and Michael as opposed to their children; or bear some other distant relation. On the Official Website for the Tribe, they are confirmed as cousins of the Emmersons. Personality Traits Beautiful, mysterious and somewhat meloncholy; Star is the girl who captivates Michael on the boardwalk on the fateful night he first sees the Lost Boys. Star is quiet and awkward, lingering in the background with a tense knowingness. She is gentle and reserved; demostrating a maternal side with Laddie, which confirms her lingering humanity. Passive, caged and trapped in her own personal hell by The Lost Boys; she seeks salvation with Michael. Though she shows steel when protecting Laddie or facing up to Max, she is powerless in her scenes with the Lost Boys, despite her attempts to discourage Michael to not drink from the bottle. In the same scene, everyone is provided food except her. We never see Marko offer her any, or see her refuse, just that all the boys are handed chinese but her, and she doesnt speak out about it or make any effort to claim some food. This could imply that her strength has been beaten down by fear. An example of this is when Star is about to "go for a ride" with Michael. David stops her with merely her name, a warning clear in his voice. (The implication is clear; go with Michael and I'll kill him.) By her own human heart, Star is completely in the Boy's control. Hopefully, with her liberation from her status as a half vampire and new relationship with Michael, she can grow in confidence and her faith in her own strength or sense of self worth.